This invention relates to the field of machines intended for the assembly of products such as packages. In particular, the invention concerns machines for assembling packages formed by glueing several complementary parts, generally rigid or semi-rigid plane parts. One of the parts is generally formed by a cut-out cardboard matrix, and folded during the manufacturing phase or after assembly.
In the prior art, equipment is described in French Patent FR 2664883. This equipment is adapted for setting semi-rigid windows on a cardboard matrix. On the other hand, it is not adapted to setting a rigid part on a cardboard matrix, since the gripping movement of the part coming from a feeder produces slight deformation unacceptable in the case of rigid parts.
The problem posed is to allow rigid articles to be unstacked and then deposited on a support such as a cardboard matrix, using rapid and reliable equipment.
This invention relates to apparatus for assembling products which includes at least one substantially rigid thin first part glued on a substantially planar second part, including at least one suction pad for carrying the planar second part, at least one loader for feeding a gripping device with the first part, and at least one gripping device including a turntable rotating about a transverse axis substantially parallel to the tray, the turntable supporting a plurality of suction supports for gripping the first part and depositing the first part on the second part, wherein the suction support has a configuration which ensures displacement of a sucker corresponding to a degree of freedom in translation parallel to a single radial axis only.